Chaotic Destinies
by Darkness Shade
Summary: A new beginning for a boy on Earth goes wrong as he learns the truth of his past and ends up helping one of his childhood heroes.
1. Chaotic Destinies part 1

Chaotic Destinies part one  
By   
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Sonic and all other charecters are property of Sega and/or their respective  
companies.  
So don't sue me, okay b/c this is all for fun anyway.  
  
  
-------------------  
The Sun was penetrating through the treetop, shining down on a single figure.  
He was very deep in thought, wondering about the past events that had led up to now.  
He opened up his laptop and accessed the files that concerned his past.  
"This is really way too wierd to comprehend," the figure said.  
-------------------  
Twenty Hours Earlier  
"Bye Dad, bye mom, I'll call you when I get there," said Ryan.  
"Okay son, have a good time in college," said his father.  
  
Ryan drove off in his 1995 late model Buick Roadmaster and set out for his dorm  
at UNF.  
  
-------------------  
University of North Florida   
6:00 P.M.  
  
"Whew, I'm finally here."  
Unpacking his stuff, Ryan found an odd box with a letter on it from his parents.  
"I wonder what this is," Ryan said.  
Opening the letter, Ryan read it aloud.  
"Dear Ryan,  
We love you very much son, but  
we are not your true parents," Ryan stopped.  
"This has to be some kind of joke."  
He continued,"We realize this may be a little  
hard to comprehend but it is for the best.  
Your real mother died years ago in a battle on your home  
planet. Your father brought you to us in hopes that we could care for  
you and keep you safe from his enemies.  
In this box you will find all the information to the  
questions you may have.  
Good luck son, and may you find your father some day.  
Love,  
Your Parents."  
  
Ryan was in shock from this confession.  
He knew that he had always been a little different,  
but never something like this.  
  
In the box was a floppy disk, two cd-roms, and a wierd looking, yet familiar metallic cylinder  
inside a holster.  
  
Inserting the floppy into his laptop, Ryan was soon suprised at what he saw.  
Apparently, his father was some sort of hero(they called him a jedi) and was very kind.  
It gave an accurate flowchart of his father's life and works.  
  
Inserting the cd-rom labeled "Number one", it gave an accurate description and schematics  
of advandced robotics and of his lightsword.  
  
"This is so Star Wars," Ryan said.  
  
Picking up his lightsword, he followed the instructions and began to practice with it.  
He soon learned enough to handle it good enough.  
  
He would need time to sleep on this so he put it up and went to bed.  
In his dream he saw someone, he did not know who.  
This person asked if he would like to make something of his life.  
"What do you mean," said Ryan.  
"What I mean is," the person said," is if you would like to do something with your life  
seeing as your destiny is to help those in trouble."  
"That is if you are who you are." said the mysterious voice.  
"Does this have to do with my father," said Ryan.  
"Yes, but you must help first."  
"Then where am I going?" Ryan asked.  
"To the planet Mobius."  
"You mean where Sonic lives?"   
"Correct, you have time to prepare. Simply say when and you will be transported."  
Then Ryan woke up.  
  
Packing his backpack with all he would need;  
he brought clothes, his Sonic comics(for refernce), laptop, the floppy and cd-roms on his dad,  
some food, put on his watch and jacket, stowed his cd player, and was ready to go.  
After taking care of one last thing, he was ready.  
"Let's do this."  
With that he disappeared from the Earth.  
  
--------------------  
Mobius (Great Forest Region)  
Present  
  
"No use figuring out the past, what happend has happend," He said outloud.  
Ryan thought back and realized he had never checked that second cd-rom.  
Inserting it, it showed the history of Mobius, background of its inhabitants, and a 2D and 3D map  
of Mobius.  
A flashing cursor showed his position.   
According to the map, he was about 5 miles from Knothole Village.  
  
Packing up, he began to walk towards Knothole.  
He had walked about two miles, when he thought he was being watched.  
He stood still and began to listen for any sounds.  
He heard a twig snap to the right.  
Reaching for his light sword, he faced the right and was startled to see   
Sonic the Hedgehog staring at him.  
Ryan put his light sword down and began to walk over to him.  
"Who are you?" said Sonic.  
"My name is Ryan and I know who you are," he said,"You're Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"How did you know that?" said Sonic.  
"For one, a blue hedgehog isn't too common," he said,"Secondly, I know all about your world, my  
friend."  
"Are you on the up and up?"  
"Of course, Sonic."  
"Your an Overlander, correct?"  
"I prefer the term 'Human'."  
"So how do you know about me?"  
"Let me show you."  
With that Ryan showed Sonic the comics, games, everything about him from planet Earth.  
After about an hour of questions and answers, Sonic was convinced Ryan was on his side.  
"So where are you headed?" Sonic asked  
"Same place as you," Ryan said,"Knothole Village, if I'm correct."  
"Sal shouldn't mind you coming," Sonic said,"besides, this information on robotics you have could  
prove to be useful."  
  
----------------------  
Near Knothole Village entrance  
  
Tails was returning from reconnasaince when he saw Sonic and something else running next to him.  
Tails thought this was pretty odd, no one else could match Sonic's speed.  
Landing near the entrance, he waited for Sonic to arrive.  
  
"Sonic!" shouted Tails.  
"Hey Tails," Sonic answered back.  
Tails was shocked as he saw that the creature keeping up with Sonic was an Overlander.  
"Who is he?" Tails asked.  
"He would be a big help," Sonic said.  
  
-----------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"Sally!" Sonic shouted.  
"Hey Sonic, shouldn't we keep me quiet at the moment," Ryan whispered,"Humans are exactly popular  
with the Mobian populace, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah."  
"Follow me Ryan and stay hidden"  
-----------------------  
Sally's Hut  
  
"Sal, you in there?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah Sonic, what's up?" said Sally.  
"This is," said Sonic,"this is Ryan."  
He walked in and she seemed to be a little afraid of him.  
She then composed herself, but stil looked worried.  
"Hello, Ryan," she managed to say.  
"Hello Princess," Ryan replied.  
  
Sally pulled Sonic aside, but I knew what she was going to say to him.  
"Are you sure about this, I mean he is an Overlander."  
"He's not an Overlander, he's a human and don't worry, he's on the up and up."  
"I hope your right, Sonic."  
"Hey, he can help us. You should see the detailed robotics info this guy has on his computer."  
"If you say he's good, then I can trust him."  
  
"Welcome Ryan and I hope that while your here you have a good time," said Sally.  
"Thank You Princess. You want regret this."  
"I hope so," Sally thought.  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Chaotic Destinies part 2

Chaotic Destinies part two  
By   
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Sonic and all other charecters are property of Sega and/or their respective  
companies.  
So don't sue me, okay b/c this is all for fun anyway.  
  
  
-------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"...And I want all of you to treat Ryan like everyone else. He is a big assest and his  
technology will help advance our own. He is one of us now."  
  
"Thanks, Sally," Ryan said,"I know it will be tough for everyone to trust me because of what  
Robotnik has done, but you know that I am nothing like him. That is what makes all the   
difference."  
"Your Right."  
"So, how is the transition of your computer systems going?"  
"Pretty good. That Windows 98 Program of your's is pretty useful."  
"Yeah, it is a breeze considered to what you had before."  
"I'll say, those icons are a heck of alot better than the long commands we had to type in. At   
least one thing of good has come from you humans."  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Sally."  
That got a laugh from both of them and they felt a little better about the whole thing.  
  
-------------------  
Edge of Great Forest:  
The Border of Robotropilis  
  
"So does everyone know what to do?" Sally asked.  
"Ryan and Sonic will create a path for us, Nicole and I will get the information, Tails will be  
our lookout, and Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie will deal with any resistance we get."  
"Let's do it to it!"  
  
"So far so good." Ryan thought.  
But it seemed too quiet, something was wrong.  
  
"Hey Ryan, a little help here," Sonic said.  
Snapping back to reality, Ryan ran over to help.  
"Can you get this open?"  
"No prob, Sonic."  
Turning on his light sword, he began to carve away the thick metal door. When it began to give,  
Ryan said to move back. He concentrated and began to move away the section of the metal door he  
cut away.  
"Awesome, Ryan. How did you do that?"  
"It has to do with my father. Its some kind of 'force' I can call on. Pretty cool, huh?"  
"Way Past, Ryan."  
  
Sally ran in and retrieved the data they came for and made an escape while Ryan and Sonic covered   
her and the others.  
Then Ryan saw it. Heading right for Sonic was a energy disk. Ryan ran as fast as  
possible, shoved Sonic out of the way, and it hit Ryan cutting off his right arm.  
"Damn you!," Ryan shouted  
Using his left hand, he destroyed the saw blade with his light sword.   
"Ryan, are you okay?" Sonic said  
"I'll be fine...." With that Ryan fainted.  
"Hold on Ryan, I'll get you back to Knothole as fast as I can"  
Sonic soon sped off carrying the unconsious Ryan with him.  
  
-------------------------  
Knothole Village  
  
"Oh my God," Sally said,"Sonic, what happend to him?"  
"I'll explain later, right now he needs medical attention."  
  
"So that's what happened Sal," said Sonic.  
"So he saved you, but ended up losing his arm."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that settles it. He is definitely on our side."  
"That's true, Sal."  
They were interupted by the doctor saying that Ryan was coming to.  
  
  
"Oh, God my head really hurts." said Ryan  
Shaking off the groginess, he noticed both Sonic and Sally were there.  
"Hey Bud, how are you?"  
"As good as ever, Sonic."  
Looking at his missing right arm, he adds,"Well most of me anyway."  
"I want to thank you Ryan," Sally said,"If it wasn't for you, Sonic would have been killed."  
"It was nothing Sally, I was merely doing what anyone of you would have done."  
"Don't be so modest, your a hero and you deserve congratulations."  
"Really Sally, its okay. This may be twisted around as something I set up and then rumors may   
start. I have trouble getting most of the Mobians to accept me as is. Rumors really wouldn't  
help my status right now."  
"Well, I see your point. I'll respect your wishes. Just rest up and get healthy again."  
"Hey Sally?"  
"Yes Ryan?"  
"Do you think you could get Rotor to see if he can make a robotic arm for me?"  
"Sure, Ryan. I think that's the least I can do for you."  
"Thanks, Sally."  
With that Ryan fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
-------------------------  
Knothole Village   
Two Weeks Later  
  
For the past two weeks, not much happend. Ryan eventually regained his strength and,thanks to   
Rotor, his right arm as well.  
"Thanks Rotor, this new arm is awesome."  
"Your Welcome, Ryan. With the schematics from your laptop, it was easy to create a new robotic  
arm for you."  
"Hey Rotor, if anyone needs me I'll be testing out my new arm by the ring pool, okay?"  
"Sure Ryan, go test it out."  
  
  
--------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Power Ring Pool  
  
"Man this new arm sure is responsive." Ryan thought outloud to himself.  
Ryan then heard an all too familiar Sonic Boom and knew Sonic was coming.  
"What's up Sonic?" Ryan said   
"We found out something interesting from the information Sal got from Robotnik's computer."  
With that Sonic and Ryan raced back to the meeting hall.  
  
--------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Meeting Hall  
  
"After analyzing the data, Nicole and I have found out where Robotnik has been. It seems that he  
is after something near 'The Hidden City of the Ancients'. Obviously, we must go and try to   
warn the inhabitants, as well as try to stop whatever Robotnik has planned."  
  
Ryan thought to himself,"This is very familiar. Of course, this is almost the same thing that   
happened in the Sonic Adventure comic translation."  
"Uh, Ryan. You okay, dude?"  
"Yeah Sonic, I'm fine."  
  
--------------------------  
Sally's Hut  
  
"Sonic, I've decided on the force to go on this mission."  
"So, who's going?"  
"Besides you and me, there is Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Nate, and Ryan."  
"What about me?" asked a young pink hedgehog.  
"I'm sorry Amy, but your just too young."  
"But I want to go and help."  
"When your older dear."  
Amy, discouraged, stormed out.  
Ryan saw her walking out and thought too keep an eye on her, but he didn't want to interupt time's  
natural course.  
  
--------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Treasury  
  
"When your older dear."  
Those words echoed in Amy's head.  
"So if I'm older, than I can go."  
Then she found it, the mystical Ring of Acorn.  
"This will grant me the wish I want."   
Holding it in her hands she made her wish.  
"I wish to be older, so I can help the Freedom Fighters."  
Suddenly a bright glow enveloped the room and the Ring of Acorn disappeared.  
  
---------------------------  
Sally's Hut  
  
"Hey guys, what's up with Amy? She seemed a little miffed about something."  
"Oh, she just wanted to help us in our mission, but I told her she was too young."  
"Yeah, don't worry Ryan, Rose the Rascal can't possibly cause any trouble."  
"If you say so," said Ryan.  
Suddenly they noticed a bright glow coming from the direction of the treasury.  
"What the hell?" they all said in unison.  
"This cannot be good," Ryan remarked.  
  
-------------------------------------  
Knothole Village  
Treasury  
  
The glow began to die down and a figure appeared. It seemed to resemble that of Amy Rose, but  
she was different. She looked older.  
"What's going on in here?" Sally said as she, Sonic, and Ryan burst through the door.  
"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, its me. Why?"   
"Because you look different. You look older." Ryan said.  
"It worked," Amy said.  
"May I ask what worked Amy?" said Sally.  
"I know I should have asked but I really wanted to help you, so I used the Ring of Acorn to make  
myself older."  
"WHAT!?"  
"What if we needed to use that one day when we really needed it?!" Sally screamed.  
"Sal, chill. What's done is done. At least now she can help us."  
"I guess your right Sonic."  
"Get ready guys, we leave for the 'Hidden City of the Ancients' tommorow."  
  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Chaotic Destinies part 3

Chaotic Destinies part three  
By   
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Sonic and all other charecters are property of Sega and/or their respective  
companies.  
So don't sue me, okay b/c this is all for fun anyway.  
  
  
------------------------  
Outskirts of the Hidden City of the Ancients  
  
"We're almost there. Prepare for landing." Sally shouted through the Speakers.  
"You okay Ryan?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
The truth be told, Ryan was nervous about this. He knew that the City was filled with humans.  
He hated not being able to tell any of them for the sake of keeping time on its natural course.  
It just made him feel like he was being dishonest by holding back information from them.  
  
------------------------  
The Hidden City  
  
Whoa!! was the one word to describe what the freedom fighters were feeling right now.  
Their were humans everywhere, as far as they could see.  
Of course, they were attracting attention being talking, walking animals.  
  
Suddenly, the police surronded them and told them to stay where they were.  
Obviously, this pissed off Sonic, who wanted to take a crack at them.  
Ryan knew that it would turn out okay.  
  
Nate knew one of the members of the police squad and after a few introductions, they were led to  
the Station Square Hotel. After settling in they met with the mayor of Station Square.  
  
"Welcome," he said," and may I ask what brings you to our fair city?"  
"We have come because you are in danger," Sally began," from a man named Robotnik. We have   
information that shows there is something here that you have that interest him."  
"Well this sounds serious, but I assure you we have not detected anything that fits what you  
have described."  
"One thing, Mr. Mayor, that we have learned is just because you can't see Robotnik, does not mean  
he is not here."  
  
-------------------------  
Station Square: Air Space  
  
In the Sky, Tails is testing his plane, The Tornado, with its new power source, a Chaos Emerald.  
Being careful not to fly into the fake sky, he skillfully manuvers his plane, easily impressing  
the onlookers below.  
Sonic is amazed at how good Tails has gotten.  
  
-------------------------  
Floating Island  
  
A lone figure is meditating near the Master Emerald.  
Knuckles the Echidna is his name.  
Suddenly, a loud crashing sound can be heard.  
As Knuckles turns around, he sees the Master Emerald shattered, and a weird creature standing  
in front of it.  
"What!?" says Knuckles.  
"You broke it, I'm going to make you pay."  
Charging at the monster, Knuckles doesn't even come close to hitting him.  
The monster knocked Knuckles down the altars stairs and soon disappeared.  
"Wow! That was unlike anything I had seen before." Knuckles said.  
"Oh no! It's beginning. Without the Master Emerald to power it, the island will fall into the   
ocean."  
That last thing we hear is a loud crash as the island plummets into the ocean.  
  
-------------------------  
Station Square  
Late Night: 10:00 pm  
  
The Night sky gave way to dark and forboding rain clouds as a torrential storm let loose.  
As Sonic was speeding through the city, he thought about how cool this was.  
He was like all his comic book superheros.  
Suddenly, the cops came screeching by.  
"Hmm, wonder what's up? Don't know, but I better check it out."  
With that Sonic sped up to catch the police.  
  
-------------------------  
Station Square  
City Hall Center  
  
A mysterious monster appears and confronts the policemen.  
"Put your hands up and don't move," the police cheif yells.  
The monster comes closer, obviously ignoring the cheif's demands.  
"Lock on target men. Ready? Fire!"  
The bullets seem to be on target, but they fell right off of the monster and landed on the street.  
"Oh no, our weapons are useless. All personel fall back!"  
Sonic finally arrived and saw the monster.  
"Yeah, this could be fun."  
Sonic charged at the monster with a sonic spin and promptly went right through him. All he   
managed to do was to get soaked.  
"Well, that didn't work."  
Suddenly, the monster jumped up on one of the light poles and began to attack Sonic.  
"What goes up must come down," said Sonic as he smacked the pole, causing the monster to come   
down to the ground with tremendous force.  
The monster soon began to run and it turned into a puddle, escaping through the drains.  
"Where you going you big drip?" Sonic asked.  
Watching unseen was the Eggman himself, Dr.Robotnik.  
"You know nothing fool." he proclaimed, "That is Chaos, the god of Destruction. Bwahahahahaha!"  
  
-------------------------  
Mystic Ruins  
Jungle Region  
  
"So this is the Mystic Ruins," Ryan thought, "it sure is more beautiful than I imagined."  
Ryan then caught sight of an odd looking puddle of water. It looked like it had been there for a  
few days, but it had not rained at all.  
All of a sudden the puddle arose and took the all to familiar form of Chaos 0.  
"I was hoping I would run into you," Ryan said with a smug look on his face.  
"Now I can see if your all your cracked up to be."  
With that Ryan ran straight towards Chaos, took out his light sword ,and began to slice and dice  
the water creature.  
Chaos managed one good shot, though, and escaped leaving Ryan behind.  
"Damn thing. Nice shot though. He managed to disable my arm. I hope Tails can fix it."  
"Huh, what's that? I'll be damned, its a chaos emerald. I'm suprised 'Waterboy' there didn't find  
it. Guess something good came out of this."  
Ryan then began the long trek back to Station Square to meet up with his friends.  
  
-------------------------  
Station Square  
Twinkle Park  
  
Amy Rose was making the most of her free time at the local amusement park.  
While resting, something than began to darken the sky.  
"What going on? Is it an eclipse?" she asked.  
Suddenly, Eggman's huge ship, The Egg Carrier, flew over Station Square just barely missing the  
tops of the skyscrapers.  
"Oh no, its Robotnik. This can't be good."  
Suddenly from out of nowhere, a small blue flicky bird smacks right into Amy.  
"Watch where your going buddy! Hey are you alright, you look kinda hurt."  
Suddenly a robot appeared, embroidered on its side was the labeling ZERO.  
"Oh no, its one of Robotnik's robots."  
As it came towards her, a pink hammer appeared in her hand.  
"What? Where did this come from?"  
She would figure that out later, she took that hammer and gave that robot a good hit.  
Unfortunately, she couldn't get another shot in and was captured.  
"No, let go. Someone, HELP!..." she said as the robot carried her off.  
Soon, both Amy and the robot were gone and out of sight.  
Ryan heard the screaming and knew what was up, but when he got there he saw no sign of Amy.  
"Damn, I'm too late. I better find Sonic."  
------------------------  
Station Square  
Hotel Lobby  
  
"Yeah, Tails I gave that water monster what he deserved."  
"Way cool, Sonic. I wish I could have seen it."  
Suddenly, Ryan came through the door, very tired and worn, but otherwise no worse for the wear.  
"Ryan, are you okay? What happend?" Sonic asked.  
"A little run in with Chaos," Ryan managed to say.  
"There is more bad news I'm afraid," Ryan said sadly, "Robotnik has Amy as well."  
"No way. Dude, that is not good." Sonic said.  
"He took off in his flying ship. We need to go after him."  
Suddenly, the mayor interupted, "I believe I have heard of the Chaos. Some old manuscripts of   
something called Perfect Chaos."  
  
After some planning, Sally had come up with a solution.  
Sonic, Ryan, and Tails were going to find Robotnik and rescue Amy,  
Bunnie and Antoine would try to find out the whereabouts of Chaos,   
and Sally, Nicole, and Nate would research on this Perfect Chaos Creature.  
"Let's Go!" shouted Sonic and they were off.  
  
End of Part 3 


	4. Chaotic Destinies part 4

Chaotic Destinies part four  
By   
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Sonic and all other charecters are property of Sega and/or their respective  
companies.  
So don't sue me, okay b/c this is all for fun anyway.  
  
  
---------------------  
Mystic Ruin:  
Airspace  
  
The Tornado is seen flying along, Tails is in the cockpit while Ryan and Sonic balance on the   
wings.  
"So where do you think Robotnik might be?" Sonic shouted.  
"No clue, we'll just have to hope that we find him before he finds us," Ryan shouted back.  
Unknown to them, Chaos was following them from a distance.  
  
Knuckles was passing by looking for the lost master emerald pieces when he saw the Tornado.  
"Sonic and Tails here, now and who's that with them?"  
  
Landing they met up with Knuckles. "What's up Knux?"  
"I came looking for the missing pieces of the master emerald. By the way who's he?" Knuckles   
said motioning at Ryan.  
"Him? His name's Ryan, and don't worry, he's on our side," Sonic reassured Knuckles.  
"Okay, anyway what--"  
"Knux, Look Out!"  
Suddenly Chaos came dashing at the group of heroes.  
"Just what we don't need, him." Ryan said.  
"Ryan, is it just me or does he look different?" asked Sonic  
"Yeah, he looks bigger." Ryan answered.  
Ryan saw what had made the monster change, he could make out the Chaos Emeralds it had managed to  
get.  
"I better keep these away from him," Ryan said to himself feeling for the Chaos Emeralds.  
Unfortunately, Robotnik had seen what Ryan was up to.  
"Sic'em Chaos." Robotnik ordered.  
Ryan was suddenly engulfed in the force of Chaos and lost both of his emeralds.  
"Damn, how could I make such a mistake?" Ryan said, cursing himself.  
Chaos once again began to change shape to that of Chaos 4.  
"Ryan, how come you didn't tell me you had two emeralds?" asked Sonic.  
"Because it wasn't too important at the moment. Doesn't matter now, we must stop Chaos before he  
can get stronger."  
Charging at the creature, they soon overpowered it.  
Soon a huge shadow appeared over the battle ground. It was the Egg Carrier.  
"Behold my masterpiece, the EGG CARRIER! Yet it pales in comparison to the power of Chaos.  
Adieu...Until we meet again my friends! HA!HA!HA!." Robotnik cackled as he sped off.  
"He's getting away," Sonic said.  
"Let's get after him guys," Ryan said.   
"You guys go! I have some unfinished business to deal with!" Knuckles said.  
Soon Sonic, Tails, and Ryan were hot on the trail of Robotnik's Egg Carrier.  
  
-----------------------------  
Egg Carrier  
Prison Complex  
  
A silent figure moved down the row of cells down to the last one.  
This was E-102"y" codename Gamma, Robotnik's second of the E-100 series.  
"Hand me the bird." issued Gamma to a very freightend Amy Rose.  
"No way. What do you want him for anyway?" Amy shouted back defiantly.  
Something sparks within Gamma, the tone of her voice is different than his creator or perhaps his  
eventual executioner.  
What is causing Gamma to activate his self-diagnostic program?  
Could it be the fact that there so different that trips his sensors or the fact of Robotnik's  
roboticization of their kind with the cavalier destruction of his?  
And if so, is it possible that he can think, therefore he is?  
"Back away from the bars." Gamma tells Amy.  
"What?" Amy says as she moves back.  
Suddenly it seems as if Gamma is malfuntioning, he blasts the bars off of the wall, thus freeing  
Amy.  
Amy expresses her gratitude and takes off leaving Gamma to ponder his actions.  
  
-----------------------------  
Egg Carrier:  
Airspace  
  
"There's the Egg Carrier dead ahead guys," Sonic shouted.  
"We need to land on it so we can stop Eggman and save Amy." Ryan added.  
"Okay here we go guys. Transforming now!" Tails said as the Tornado 2 changed into its jet mode.  
Flying by the missles, the managed to get close enough to land.  
"Uh, guys. I forgot something."  
"And what would that be Tails?" Sonic asked.  
"I forgot to install the landing gear."  
"What?!" Sonic and Ryan said in unison.  
  
----------------------------  
Egg Carrier:  
Deck  
  
"No one has seen what this vessel can do. It can transform into a giant drill. Wait'll they get  
a load of this. I'll head right through the mountain toward the Hidden City." Robotnik bragged.  
  
"If we're to continue, we need to change the ship back to its original shape." Sonic thought,  
"A-ha! That must be the switch, there did it."  
^^EMERGENCY ALERT HAS BEEN CANCELLED. RESUMING MONORAIL OPERATION.^^  
"Way to go, Sonic." shouted Ryan and Tails.  
"Okay, Now Let's--" Sonic started, but Eggman interupted "Oh Wonderful! This is all I need!   
Be Gone--All of you! GAMMA!"  
"How can I serve you, Doctor Robotnik?"  
"Get rid of these pests! Show them what you've got!"  
"Aye, Aye, Sir! I Will comply."  
"Don't disappoint me...or else!"  
  
Gamma took aim and fired, barely missing our heroes.  
"Look out Guys, his getting ready to fire again!" shouted Ryan.  
"Don't sweat it Ryan, ol' GAMMA has given me exactly what I need!"  
Using the reflective lens GAMMA blasted loose, Sonic reflects GAMMA's beam back towards him,   
scoring a direct hit on GAMMA, and knocking him out.  
"Hasta La VISTA GAMMA--" suddenly Amy interfered, "STOP IT,Sonic! This robot is my friend, he  
helped me."  
"What? I don't get it." Sonic said, obviously very puzzled.  
"It's okay Sonic." Ryan said,"Its okay, Amy's right."  
Walking over to GAMMA, Ryan said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I know the troubles you'll have  
ahead, GAMMA, I wish you luck on your quest friend."  
  
-----------------------------  
Egg Carrier:  
Main Deck  
  
A large purple cat stood on the Egg Carrier searching for a certain amphibious creature.  
"Sure hope it doesn't rain at least not before I find..."  
Suddenly, Ribbiting can be heard.  
"FROGGY? Ahh.. there you are. Yes we're together at last, heh? But I don't like the look of this  
place! If something happens now, there's no use to my rescuing you! I don't know who'd bother to  
save us both!"  
"What's that? This shiny rock looks just like the one you coughed up. Wha--?!"  
"I'll take those!" shouted Eggman, "So I see you were trying to escape! I suppose I'm right on  
TIME! Chaos, Grab the frog, it's possesed by you TAIL! Once you get it back you will be much  
stronger and don't forget the Emeralds!"  
  
-----------------------------  
Egg Carrier  
Deck  
  
"Hey, This ship is losing altitude!" Tails exclaimed.  
"Hurry,Tails! Take Amy and get out of here"  
"But what about you, Sonic?"  
"Me and Ryan will find Eggman and put him out of commission."  
  
"Let's end this once and for all!" Sonic said.  
"Hey, Sonic who's that purple cat, and what he doing here?" Ryan asked.  
"Froggy? Froggy come back," screamed Big at his amphibious friend.  
"Whenever he sees those pretty rocks, he can't resist them!" Big thought to himself as Froggy  
jumped towards the newly formed Chaos 6.  
"Gotcha Froggy." Big shouted in triumph, "I won't let them take you away again. Come on, little  
buddy--time to get a move on."  
"Friend of yours?" Knuckles asked Ryan and Sonic.  
  
"HO!HO!HO!HO! Excellent Chaos! I'm quite impressed with your current incarnation!"  
"You won't get away with this, you madman," Ryan shouted at Eggman.  
"But I will! Even though he's not perfected yet, you're no match for CHAOS! ...or my ICE-BOTS!"  
"Darn! We're frozen in place!" Sonic shouted.  
"Now destroy them my pet!" Eggman screamed with delight.  
"Can't move...and...Chaos...is...trying to...eat..me like..an..Echidna Pop!" Knuckles spradicly  
thought.  
"Sonic, Knux is in big trouble." Ryan shouted.  
"Wait, I have an idea." Sonic said; thinking to himself,"This better work or Knux is history."  
"Huh?! It let go of me! What..Happend?" Knux let out with a gasp.  
"I force fed Chaos the Eggman's ice-bots and it froze through and through!"  
"Good! So, I say we free ourselves-- and break it down" Ryan said.  
A large shattering sound can be heard as Chaos disintigrates after being smashed by the trio of  
heroes.  
"No Way!! I can't beleive this!" shouted the Eggman, "The chain reaction from Chaos' demise is   
destroying my Egg Carrier! I will return! So, until we meet again FOOLS!"  
"What now, Sonic?" Knuckles shouted.  
"This way guys! Tails flew Amy back to the Hidden City, so we can juice with his bi-pl--" suddenly  
Ryan interupted, "Holy Heck! Whoever that big cat is, he just cold took the Tornado!"  
"Doesn't matter--Hang on Guys!"  
"That was definitely too close for the ol' comfort!" remarked Sonic.  
As our heroes land safely, the Egg Carrier can be seen crashing into the ground, bursting into  
flames.  
"So much for Eggman's plan!" said Knuckles.  
"Yesss! and his crummy Eggship!" Sonic added.  
"BURN, BABY, BURN!" Shouted Ryan.  
  
Thus Knuckles returns to his search for the lost pieces of the master emerald.. and Sonic and Ryan  
speed back to the Hidden City of the Ancients..where the other Freedom Fighters are already   
rejoicing at Amy's safe return.  
What about Big? Well, he's no pilot, that's for sure! But he's safe again with Froggy.  
And the Eggman? Doctor Robotnik? The dastardly villain of this piece? He's definitely escaped--  
--but what's that blue ooze on the side of his craft?  
  
Learn the answers in the next part of our story!!!!!!  
  
End part 4 


	5. Chaotic Destinies part 5

Chaotic Destinies part five  
By   
Sega1cool  
  
  
Legal Stuff: Sonic and all other charecters are property of Sega and/or their respective  
companies.  
So don't sue me, okay b/c this is all for fun anyway.  
  
  
---------------------  
Mystic Ruins  
Lost Ruins  
  
Knuckles the Echidna explores the Mystic Ruins, archaeological rmnants of an echidna civilization  
long since vanished.  
Imagine his suprise at what he discovers.  
"It's the Eggman himself, Doctor Robotnik. He's been hit hard--knocked unconscious!" he thinks to  
himself, "I wonder who did this? An even better question is: Do I finish the job... and so rid   
the planet of the greatest evil ever to walk its face?"  
Unknown to Knuckles a water puddle slowly creeps up on him.  
  
----------------------  
Station Square  
Hotel  
  
"So the good news is you can all chill! Sorta the way that Robotnik's water monster did after  
Ryan, Knuckles, and I "mopped" up the floor with it!" Sonic said.  
"Ha!Ha! Good one, Sonic!"  
"Thanks, Tails--but I got to break the news to ya. I kinda lost you bi-plane, bud, and I'm way  
sorry..."  
"Never fear, youthful hedgehog." Nate interjected, "When I designed our foxy friend's aircraft, I  
had the foresight to install a tracer. This device will enable you to home in on its Beacon."  
"Thanks, Nate--I'm on it like chili on Hot-Dogs! Let's go Tails,Ryan!"   
  
Several heartbeats later...  
"Sonic--Look over there!!" Tails shouted, "It's Knuckles--Is he--?"  
"Wait a sec, guys! I've traded body blows with Knux on more thatn a few occasions--beleive me, he's  
one tough customer!" Sonic answered.  
Knuckles began to move and began to wake up.  
"See? You okay, Rad Red?"  
"I was struck by...I can't remember!"  
"Ta-Ta! Miscreants! Don't worry...I'll soon return to crush you all!" Eggman ranted.  
"That oughta jog your memory--it was Ro"Butt"nik!" shouted Ryan.  
"After 'im." Sonic shouted.  
"No,wait--it's starting to come back to me it wasn't that tinplated tyrant who jumped me. It was...  
CHAOS!!!!" Knuckles shouted.  
"What?! You have got to be joking, Knux--I thought that we had seen the last of that liquefied   
Loser!  
"No such luck! and, even worse.. I've got a hunch that Tails missing bi-plane is somehow  
connected to its return!"  
"There's only one way to find out guys, Let's go!"  
  
----------------------  
Mystic Ruins  
Cat Country  
  
"Well, here we are!" shouted Ryan, "Didn't Nate say this place was called "Cat Country"?"  
"I think so, and it looks like he was right!" Sonic answered.  
"Hey, are you alright, uh...?"   
"Big--my name's big the cat.. and this is my friend Froggy! Did you see who bonked me, Froggy?"  
Ribbit was all Froggy could mutter before a water twister appeared.  
"Hang tight, dudes...it's gonna be a wet one!" Sonic shouted.  
"That was no natural tornado." Ryan remarked.  
"Darn tootin', Ryan, that was Chaos. Now it's got the Bi-Plane's Super Emerald! And its headed  
straight for..."  
  
----------------------  
..The Hidden City of the Ancients!  
  
"Thanks for the tour of your power plant, Mayor Bullyany!"  
"The pleasure's all mine, Princess Sally! It's not every day we receive delegates from outside  
our artificial environment!"  
"But what zen eez making zis place artsy-ficial?" Antoine asked.  
"That," the mayor said, "is due to the power of these six super emeralds kept behind this display  
case. These beauties are responsible for everything here, ranging from day and night to sun and   
rain, and with Chaos defeated..They're safe again."  
On the ceiling above...  
"The display chamber is filling up with water!" Sally said.  
"Oh no, the Super Emeralds--they've vanished!  
  
----------------------  
Station Square  
  
From the narrowest Backstreets--  
--to its widest throughfares--  
--beneath its bustling avenues--  
--across its traffic-filled highways--  
--and from its topmost skyscrapers--  
------CHAOS REIGNS SUPREME----------  
--threatening to wash away the hidden city!!!!  
  
The visiting Freedom Fighters immediately go into "Rescue Mode"...  
...each responding to this perilous situatuion with a bravery never before seen in the land.  
But Princess Sally knows that their valiant efforts may not be enough!  
"What on Mobius is that creature? It seems unstoppable! Sonic--Where are you?"  
  
-----------------------  
In another part of Station Square  
  
"Okay, fellas--any ideas on how to beat this monster? I'm open to suggestions, Waay open." Sonic  
shouted.  
"Hey, where is that rumbling coming from?" Ryan asked.  
"Look!" Sonic shouted, "Something is breaking through the fake sky."  
Suddenly, the sky breaks apart and reveals Dr.Robotnik riding on what looks to be the Egg Carrier.  
"I'm BAAACK!"  
But as Robotnik rant and raves at his former per, he realizes just how "former" that relationship  
is--THE HARD WAY!!!!  
"Perfect Chaos T.K.O'd the Eggman--way past cool!" Sonic said.  
"We must still contend with the creature! Our enemy's enemy is still not our ally! The water beast  
is overflowing with power!" Knuckles shouted at Sonic.  
"Strange shimmering light--playing me an image in my head!" Sonic thought to himself, "It's Chaos  
in his natural form centuries ago! Hard to beleive, but Chaos was once a peaceful sentient being..  
..until an early echidna society began to cultivate and settle within its jungle home. Now the   
light is spiraling away from me and transforming into--a GIRL?!"  
"Yes, my name is TICAL. I am a daughter of the echidna tribe you saw in your vision. Perfect Chaos  
must be defeated without destroying it."  
"It's tremendous," Tails said.  
"And--even worse--WET!" added Big.  
"How do we manage it?" Knuckles said.  
"There must be some way, you guys. We can't just give up!" Ryan answered back, "If we do then  
Chaos has already won."  
"He has absorbed the emerald's power! He must be sealed in the Master Emerald!" Tical shouted.  
"How will that help? It won't change how he feels inside, will it? His heart will still remain  
in turmoil and his anger just won't vanish! He'll just be TRAPPED forever!" Sonic shouted.  
"What choice do we have?" questioned Tical.  
Performing a forgotten echidna ritual not practiced for centuries untold--  
--Tical weakens the savage water creature just enought--  
--to mystically suck the emeralds out of it!  
"Chaos only used the negative power of the emeralds. Sonic, you should be able to harness their  
real power! Negative forces aren't the only way to EMPOWER the emeralds! Our positive feelings  
toward each other can make them work. Our hearts together form an awesome power."  
"I don't beleive it!" Tails remarked.  
"You'd better Tails," Ryan said, "your bud's been transformed into...SUPER SONIC!!"  
"Stay back everybody--I'll handle this!" shouted Super Sonic.  
"Okay, UGLY! You wanted a fight--" Super Sonic thought, "--you've got one! UNGH! These raging riptides  
inside of Chaos are no joke! Time for the ol' hedgehog to whip up a whirlpool--and put a totally  
new spin on the situation."  
"Super Sonic, your skills have debilitated Chaos enough for us to sap its might." Tical said.  
"Uh..I don't think so, Tical! In fact I think I only made him madder."  
  
Chaos was even fiercer than before. Super Sonic was tired of the carnage being wreaked on the city.  
It made him sick to think of how many people would be injured or worse...he had had enough.  
  
"Okay, Chaos I'm sick of this. THIS ENDS NOW!" Super Sonic declared.  
Charging at full speed towards the water beast, Super Sonic attacked with a force unmatched by  
any on Mobius. In a incredible explosion of water, Chaos seemed to disappear.  
Suddenly, the form of Chaos 0 was in front of them.  
"Chaos?!" all of the Freedom Fighters said in unison.  
"It is okay, he has been returned to normal. It seems that Super Sonic has neutralized him. This  
is what Chaos was before the echidna tribe attempted to steal the Emeralds and attacked the Chao." Tikal explained.  
"Now thanks to you, Chaos can once again live in peace. Thank you all very much!!"  
With that both Tical and Chaos floated into the air and disappeared from sight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^THE END^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
(However, the story continues in "The Day After". So Check it out!!!!) 


End file.
